hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hera Hilmar (Inferno Regime-Verse)
The UGSF Galaxip Dragoon IIS ''"Hera Hilmarsdóttir"'' (also known as the UGSF Galaxip Dragoon IIS ''"Hera Hilmar", the 'Hera Hilmarsdóttir' and the 'Hera Hilmar; by the GTVA as the UGF Hera Hilmar or the UGF Hera Hilmarsdóttir) is a Shivan-built UGSF Galaxip Dragoon IIS-class heavy armed tactical stormer/transport in service before and during the Regime War and the Fourth Shivan Incursion. At the time of Hester Shaw's Regime's establishment, Jack Joyce commanded this stormer, and the gunners save for Beth Wilder rotated constantly. After the re-assignment of the Joyce brothers, Paul Serene assumed command of the Hera Hilmar before the betrayal by Anton Slavik capture at the hands of Hester, who killed Paul and used the craft, temporarily renamed the ''Hand of God''', against the UGSF, Hellcat Squadran and the GTVA, until was seized and returned back by defector Noemi Laporte. Years after the Regime fell, the ''Hera Hilmar underwent a refit, and continued to serve until the Fourth Shivan Incursion. Over the next few years, the ship would fall out of Noemi's hands and be inherited by a succession of enlisted elite pilots and gunners of the UGSF. At the onset of the UGSF Civil War, the Hera Hilmar belonged to the loyalists of the UGSF, but was hijacked and regained under the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance by Noemi. Description The Hera Hilmar was a Galaxip Dragoon IIS made of fusion with UGSF and Shivan components. The craft was an shield generation probe that allows it to defend the entire circumference, extending from various parts of the stormer. Armament The weaponry of the Hera Hilmar was normally suited for a much larger warship. It included four advanced proton lazer turrets, which gave them maximum range and damage. Among the turrets, there were two missile tubes, each of which carried a eight-missile magazine. History Early years Several years before the Regime War, SinTEK owner Elexis Sinclaire ordered the Dragoon IIS to be constructed using Shivan components and technology unlike many Dragoons in service, a secret that no enlisted officer heard of. General Resource LTD, after tests of integrating Shivan technologies into use on UGSF ships starting with GeoCalibur 2 GR, they decided to build the Dragoon. The Hera Hilmar, along with the Anna Popplewell, which used Vasudan components, was built at Altair for the United Galaxy Space Force. As was intended, the ship began its career as one of the most premier space tactical stormer/transport. When the Dragoon was complete, Elexis was to pilot the stormer. However, she missed the opportunity as Jack and William Joyce volunteered to take control of the Hera Hilmar for a shakedown cruise across UG and GTVA space, something that would made her pay dearly when she met her end at the hands of a saddened Hester Shaw of TRAPPIST-1g. A GTVA patrol, one of which was piloted by Liam Burke, impounded the Hera Hilmar detailed for the cruise, with one pilot described the Dragoon as nothing more than just a UGSF ship giving out Shivan electronic signatures, and a Shivan bomber on steroids with the agility and maneuverability of a fighter. Nonetheless, the Joyce brothers told the patrol that they are under both UGSF and GTVA jurisdiction. At some point, Lieutenant Beth Wilder was assigned to the Hera Hilmar as one of the first gunners of the Dragoon. Following the newly self-proclaimed High Councillor's attack on HardCorps HQ on TRAPPIST-1e, Jack and Beth carried HardCorps leader Colonel John Blade and J.C. Armack to the Hera Hilmar and flew to Alpha Centauri. Regime War Rescuing HardCorps During the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1, the Hera Hilmar played a role in evacuating most of the HardCorps personnel and Freeport citizens. She also destroyed a Kismat, a Ravana, a Deltanose, a Raguel, a Hammerhead and several Shivan and UIMS fighters along the way. Yet the Dragoon was unable to stop Hester from crashing the Hannibal into the sun and killing Admiral Elliot Swann in a concentrated effort to rout the combined GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light fleets. Following the battle, pro-Hester propaganda began describing the Hera Hilmar as two similar descriptions. One said that the Dragoon was simply a matching description of the raiders encountered by Shivan and Regime forces: a Raguel and its escorts had been "severely crippled by this unusual Dragoon fighter," and the other was that "big people" had been building ships to strike against Hester and her Regime, implying that the craft was one of them. People at TRAPPIST-1 would believe them, but as years pass on, they seemed to resent Hester's Regime. Battles The Hera Hilmar responded to a Kilrathi distress signal at the Haxion Nebula, and fought against the Regime forces attacking the Kilrathi. During the crisis involving Project Bespin, the Hera Hilmar was the first to respond and discovered the Bespin stormer prototypes. After capturing one of them, the Dragoon and eight fighters participated in the raid against the Regime's Project Bespin facility in orbit around LHS 1140 b. She participated in the defense of the Fearless. Re-assignment When the Joyce brothers and Beth Wilder were reassigned, Anton Slavik and Paul Serene, recently promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, took command of the ship. They piloted the ship and launched various hit-and-fade attacks on Regime targets, including Hester's Regime, Obsidian, Shadows, UIMS, Galaga, Battura, Bosconian, Sadeen and Shivan. Immediately after the rescue operation, the Hera Hilmar came into contact with the Material Defender. Thinking he was a threat because he was flying the Regime fighter, the Dragoon engaged him in a dogfight until the Material Defender came into an understanding. Serene took the Hera Hilmar to Vega in an attempt to destroy a Shivan Raguel cruiser that was spotted by GTVA patrols. The Dragoon attacked the vessel, but the vessel was too powerful. The Hera Hilmar and the Raguel went into the atmosphere of a gas giant, where the cruiser ignited the hydrogen in the atmosphere. The Shivan cruiser was destroyed, and the Hera Hilmar escaped. Capture Hester ordered Slavik to arrange a meeting with UGSF forces. The Hera Hilmar was ambushed by a UIMS Dranky-Mama, two Shivan Scyllas and a heavy Regime fighter escort. Paul was captured by Regime soldiers and brought before the High Councillor. Hester killed Paul in cold blood before taking the ship for study and for her own use. During her first missions, she found Blade and killed him along with Jack and William Joyce, and Beth. Final battle defected from the Regime to join the UGSF as a gunner of the Hera Hilmar towards the end of the war, and, during the UGSF Civil War, became commanding officer of the Dragoon.]] The Hera Hilmar participated in the Second Battle of TRAPPIST-1. This universe's Hellcat Squadran and the prime universe's past Hellcat Squadran toppled the Regime, with the help of the Dragoon. At the Battle of Gamma Draconis, the Hera Hilmar engaged the [[SSD Bhaal|SSD Bhaal]] and the UIMS flagship Commander. The Dragoon took out the turrets, subsystems and reactors, which caused the Bhaal to be destroyed, and singlehandedly destroyed the Commander. UGSF Civil War Many years later, the Hera Hilmar underwent a refit. The Doom Slayer and Noemi had since been reassigned, and she was captained by a UGSF loyalist officer with hostile, isolationist, xenophobic views toward the GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light. The Hera Hilmar attacked several GTVA targets, including the Terran battlegroup and the Vasudan battlegroup. Among the confirmed kills are the GTD Petrarch, the GTD Fletcher and the GTCv Mat Sabu. The Dragoon was responsible for deploying a swarm of aerial pulverizer-bots on Ribos and the destruction of the Vasudan battlegroup. She also engaged the Anna Popplewell many times. Eventually, the Hera Hilmar was hijacked by GTVA troops, led by the Doom Slayer and Noemi, who defected from the UGSF. Fourth Shivan Incursion Double trouble The Hera Hilmar, along with the Anna Popplewell and the B.J. Blazkowicz, a Dragoon J2 belonging to the renegade United Galaxy Space Force faction during the Galaxian Civil War, participated in a patrol mission in the farthest regions of the galaxy. There, they found the last of the UIMS remnants consisting of the mothership Hester Natsworthy, the Wren Natsworthy, several support vesssels consisting of Shudoles, Dranky-Mamas and FATSes, fighters and the flagship Commander, thought to be destroyed in Gamma Draconis. A sudden Shivan attack was underway, and the three Dragoons took advantage, destroying much of the UIMS forces and damaging the warships. The Hera Hilmar even engaged the Commander as well in a savage dogfight that took them deep into the nebula, culminating in the Dragoon itself blasting the UIMS flagship into pieces. During the battle, the SSJ Gigas superjuggernaut appeared out from nowhere and destroyed the Hester Natsworthy and the Wren Natsworthy. They escaped before the Shivan superjuggernaut could destroy them. Towards the end of the Incursion, the Hera Hilmar, along with the entirety of the Dragoons, was tasked to take out the Gigas the same way the Dragoons did to Cannon Seed, GOURB and the Zolgear thousands of years prior. Years of constant struggle finally culminated with the Hera Hilmar's destruction of the Gigas, all at the cost of moderate damage to the Dragoon. Final actions All would have been well was it not for the Shivans possessing multiple superjuggernauts. In the final days of the Fourth Shivan Incursion, the Hera Hilmar was deployed to conduct several hit-and-fade attacks on Shivan targets to divert enemy forces and attention away from Hellcat, which was en route to destroy the SH Gargant. The ploy succeeded, as the Shivans first deployed a SD Ravana, then several SJ Sathanas and the SSJ Gigas to engage the Hera Hilmar. In her weakened state, it was obvious that the Hera Hilmar would not survive an engagement with another Gigas-class juggernaut, and Allied Command ordered the Dragoon to withdraw. Despite the success of the Hellcat Squadran's critical mission being in doubt, the Hera Hilmar nonetheless followed the direct order from Allied Command attempted to escape. As they did so, they were attacked by Shifter Shivan craft, and the Dragoon exploded and fell into the atmosphere of a gas giant. Subsequently, the Hera Hilmar was destroyed with the loss of all hands. The crew of the Hera Hilmar willingly sacrificed themselves to ensure the continued survival of the billions of individuals making up the Terran and Vasudan species, and ultimately, the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance and the United Galaxy Space Force. Category:Starships Category:Personal Transport Category:Starfighters Category:Inferno Regime-Verse